Well-known examples of biopolymer analysis using DNA sequencing are taught, for example, in F. Sanger et al., DNA Sequencing with Chain Terminating Inhibitors, 74 Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 5463 (1977); Lloyd M. Smith et al., Fluorescence detection in automated DNA sequence analysis, 321 Nature 674 (1986); and Lloyd M. Smith, The Future of DNA Sequencing, 262 Science 530 (1993). These and all other publications and patents cited herein are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
An electrophoretic apparatus and method that includes a cost-effective and convenient source of irradiation and that does not compromise sensitivity or resolution would be desirable, especially in multiple-channel electrophoretic systems used to increase throughput.